


I loved and I loved and I lost you

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oswald-centric, Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: What was love before you? Nothing.[...]What is love after you? Everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really really loved the last episode. So... a little angsty gift for you guys~

I loved and I loved and I lost you.

What was love before you? Nothing.  
I thought that I can't be able to feel this feeling... I thought to be strong.  
But I'm weak...

I loved and I loved and I lost you. 

I just want to hug you, Ed, before this cold water will swallow me, before my blood will cover the last image of you.

I loved and I loved and I lost you.

Look at me, one last time.  
Forgive me if you can... but don't forget me.  
My love for you changed me, killed me, saved me.  
What is love after you? Everything.  
But it isn't enough...

I loved and I loved and I lost you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
